The Special Web
by Buka2000
Summary: For Challenge 20 on the CCOAC forum. On a rare weekend off from chasing serial killers across the country, Reid decides to head into the local library tospend time with his son. But who will he run into while there? Mpreg warning, that's all. 2 shot.


This is for Challenge 20, The OC Challenge on the CCOAC Forum.

I chose Reid for my character and my assigned OC is Alice Brady, a librarian at the local library. After searching through Google Earth, there are only two possible libraries in Quantico. I chose the one that would probably make the most sense. Apologies if this is too short, but I still don't know too much about Alice. I might make this a long story if the inspiration strikes me.

And I hope I didn't stray too far from the rules. Alice and Reid are a main focus even though they are listening to the kids.

I am still torn on which direction I want this to go in. At most it will be friendship.

Disclaimer: Same as previous fics. I don't own Criminal Minds or any characters mentioned aside from my own.

_**The Special Web**_

* * *

**Marine Corps University Library, Quantico, VA**

April 21, 2012

Alice walked through the library while pushing a cart full of books to be put back in their rightful places, walking past the children's table to put back a magazine a young girl had been reading earlier. She smiled before continuing on her way down one of the aisles before noticing a young man probably a couple years older than herself sitting at a table, reading at a rather fast pace compared to other people she had seen. He didn't look familiar, and she thought she had known every regular patron here. He didn't appear to be military, and definitely not built enough to be a Marine.

She placed a couple books on the shelf in front of her before continuing down the aisle, moving closer to the young man finishing up one book before he moved to another one. She shook her head, chuckling softly as she thought he looked vaguely familiar. She walked up to the table to collect the books that the other man could have been finished reading, a light smile crossing her lips as she approached.

"Excuse me… are you finished with those books?" Alice asked gently, seeing the slightly older man look up at her with hazel eyes. "Wait, you look somewhat familiar to me."

"I am actually, thank you." Reid replied as he looked up at the younger woman, tilting his slightly before he checked her name tag and looked her in the eyes again. Then he heard two voices coming down the hallway along with Jack and Henry, the children soon surrounding him at the table. "Max, what are you doing?"

"It's reading time now." Max grinned, holding up an original copy of Charlotte's Web while Henry nodded in affirmation that it was indeed time to start reading to the kids. He walked over to the children's table with his friends following him, holding the copy of Charlotte's Web in his hand.  
"You can read to Jack and Henry. I'll be over there in a few minutes okay?" Reid smiled, watching Max walk off to the children's area with Jack and Henry following him. He cleared his throat as he looked up at Alison again. "I apologize."

"That's fine. He is really adorable; I love his skin tone and that curly hair." Alison smiled before she directed her attention toward the badge clipped to the others sweater vest. "Wait… now I know where I know you from. My daughter talks Max sometimes, says he's a good friend and really sweet. And she talked about you too."

Reid nodded, closing his book for a moment before standing up from the chair. He placed the book on her cart as he decided to look for where his son had wandered off to, listening for his voice in the kid area.

"And you know what Mister Zuckerman found?" Max smiled, looking over at his friends who had been hanging on every word he was reading. He then spotted his friend out of the corner of his eye. "Some Pig written in the spider's web hanging over the barn."

Reid smiled, resting one hand over his belly while listening to his six year old son reading to Pearl, Henry and Jack. He knew the last time that he had been tested his son was at a 130 on the scale, but he would have him tested on the adult scale in a few years.

"He's a smart kid… most six year olds can't read a book like that. I know Pearl couldn't…." Alice spoke, walking up next to the older male. She knew that Max would be getting to the sad part of the book soon, but he seemed to be doing a good job conveying the emotions of the words and what was going on in the book.

"I could…." Reid spoke quietly so he didn't disturb his son or the other children while Max was reading. "Oh… I'm Dr. Spencer Reid, but you can call me Reid or Spencer. You're Alice Brady. I can't believe I forgot your name… sad for someone with an eidetic memory."

"It's alright, I never introduced myself properly." Alice smiled, watching as Reid waved his hand toward her before she turned toward the kids once more. She chuckled softly as Max got to the part with Templeton the rat as he was gathering old wrappers to find words for Charlotte to write in her web at the fair.

"And do you know what the web said?" Max giggled, looking over his friends while seeing his mother standing in the door way. Knowing that he had the whole book memorized, which was actually pretty fun hearing him read some of his favorite books from memory.

"Tell us!" Pearl smiled, looking up at Max. "What did it say?"

"Yeah! What it say?" Henry chirped.

"It said Radiant." Max smiled before turning the page and continuing to read to his friends.

Reid smiled, turning back toward Alice before he walked down one of the aisles. He didn't realize he was being followed by her, but soon heard her heels on the marble floors in between each of the bookcases. He chuckled softly as he pulled down a book of Shakespearean sonnets before he walked back out to the main area of the library.

"Shakespeare?" Alice asked, raising an eyebrow before looking over the cover of the book. "You're not planning on reading that book to the kids are you? I don't know if eight, six and three year olds can understand it."

"I was going to read it to Max later when story time is over. Mom used to read them to me when I was little," Reid started as he opened the cover. "And I think if he'll be anything like me… he'll understand it pretty well. But I know the odds of him having an IQ of 180 or higher is slim."

"Not many people do have one that high." Alice agreed before she offered a faint smile toward Reid, frowning as she saw the young children start to cry when Charlotte died. Even Max had a tear in his eye. "I hated that part of the book…"

"I did too… but the book does have a happy ending despite the loss of Charlotte." Reid smiled softly, watching Max as he closed the book once he got to the end and shut the cover. "I'm not entirely sure on the moral of the story… but if it had one, it would probably be something like cherish the friends you have because you don't know when you will lose them."

"That is great." Alice smiled. "Sound like you speak from experience."


End file.
